Tinha que ser você
by SolFerreira
Summary: Ele não era o meu Edward,ele era um impostor. Um falso, um dissimulado e agora eu já não sabia a quem eu amava. Ao homem que me enganou ou aquele que esteve sempre comigo.
1. Prólogo :

Prólogo :

- Espere Bella,deixe-me tentar ao menos explicar. – ele pedira segurando meu braço com força. Eu não podia ouvi-lo,não podia me deixar ser enganada novamente.

- Chega. Você,já mentiu o suficiente. Me esqueça,assim também como o _nosso_ filho. – ao terminar sentir lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo,não pode esquecer dos bons momentos em que passamos juntos. – falara já perdendo a pouca paciência que restava.

- Não, os bons momentos que vivi ao seu lado fora uma farsa. Agora,me esqueça. – disse por fim me soltando e saindo de vez da vida _deles._

_Não tão distante dali, ele sorria. Afinal,havia saído como ele planejado. Seu irmão, fez o trabalho sujo,ele curtira um pouco de sua vida e ainda conseguira fazer com que eles se separassem. Agora, bastava esperar o momento certo para, entrar na vida de Isabella novamente. _


	2. Capítulo Um :

Capítulo Um :

Mais um dia tedioso na minha definitivamente odiava morar na Califórnia. Não via a hora de finalmente começar as minhas aulas na faculdade. Seria um alívio para mim morar longe dos meus pais e do meu irmão. Não que eu não os amasse,mas eu preciso de espaço. Afinal,não é fácil ser o filho nerd da casa e viver as sombras do seu irmão, lindo e popular.

Sempre sentira uma certa inveja de Antonny. Pela forma como ele conquistava a todos onde chegava,ou de como ele conseguia conquistar todas as mulheres do planeta. Enquanto que, para mim sequer se aproximar de uma, era um martírio.

Estar longe de tudo isso, me faria mais feliz. Na faculdade, eu seria um novo Edward. Iria finalmente cursar medicina,e quem sabe ter minha primeira namorada e com ela a minha primeira transa.

Sim, eu sou um cara de 18 anos virgem. O que para muitos é uma vergonha,digo me referindo ao meu irmão. Para mim, isso é um motivo de orgulho. Pois, a minha primeira namorada, vai saber o quanto ela é importante para mim. O quanto que, para ela eu me entreguei e só fiz isso porque eu amo verdadeiramente.

_Eu ansiava por esse momento._

Estava terminando de arrumar minhas malas,quando percebi que alguns dos meus documentos não estavam na minha carteira. Decidir perguntar a minha mãe, pois o que eu menos preciso é ter que obter novos documentos e isso me faria perder minha matrícula.

Descendo as escadas e me dirigindo a cozinha, onde dona Esme se concentrava no almoço. Entrei de mansinho para assustá-la. Porém, digamos que minha mãe sente minha presença. Não me perguntem como, vai saber é esses lances de mãe.

- Tentando assustar a própria mãe? Que feio Edward. – e em seguida ela riu,virando-se para me dar um beijo. Aceitei de bom grado e o retribui.

Muitos falam que eu pareço um filhinho da mamãe e de fato eu sou. Esme, nunca escondeu a preferência que ela tem por mim. Segundo a mesma, Antonny é um mal filho e que no futuro ele vai causar fortes dores de cabeça,das quais ela sabe que não serão simples. Eu nunca entendi isso da parte dela, afinal somos gêmeos! Idênticos. Só tirando o fato de que ele é o bad boy e eu o nerd.

- Ainda descubro como você faz isso mãe. – falei rindo e beliscando a comida. Ela bateu na minha mão e tentou fazer uma cara feia,mas ela não conseguia brigar comigo. Nunca, em hipótese alguma.

- Simples, você é bom. Transmite uma boa energia, e essa sua energia positiva e do bem, é facilmente sentida assim que você entra em qualquer ambiente. Muito diferente do seu irmão. – resmungou a ultima frase. Quando eu ia defendê-lo ele continuou – E não tente defende-lo como sempre Edward. Aquele garoto te odeia,te inveja e você ainda faz tudo o que ele quer.

Eu ia soltar uma gargalhada, mas preferi respeitar a opinião torpe de minha mãe. Antonny me invejava? Nunca isso. Eu sou o que? Um maldito nerd,virgem e desprovido de amigos.

- Tudo bem senhora da razão,não vamos discuti. Mãe, eu vim perguntar se por acaso você não viu alguns documentos meus. Eles sumiram. E eu preciso deles para minha matrícula na faculdade. Viajo para Forks daqui a dois dias,e eu não os acho em lugar algum. – disse já começando a ficar desesperado.

- Calma filho, tenho certeza de que deve estar em algum lugar. Você sabe o quanto é esquecido. Vamos procurar juntos? – falara já pegando minha mão e me fazendo retornar ao meu quarto.

Durante toda a tarde, eu e minha mãe vasculhamos toda a casa,e nada dos meus documentos aparecerem. Comecei a ficar em pânico. Se caso, eu solicita-se um pedido de segunda via, talvez só saísse daqui a uns 6 dias, e em dois eu preciso estar em Forks.

- Meu amor, mantenha a calma. Vamos conseguir novos documentos para você o mais rápido possível. Ok? - falara tentando em vão me acalmar. – Assim que o seu pai chegar, eu pedirei que ele entre em contato com alguns amigos.

Após esse momento, ela se retirou me deixando sozinho. Droga!

Estava tudo perfeito. Eu, na faculdade, longe dos meus pais e do meu irmão ofuscante e livre para fazer o que eu bem entendesse.

Mas como toda merda é pouca para Edward, eu tinha que perder os meus documentos. A vida não podia ser melhor.

E como, profanar que sua vida é uma merda, faz com que ela piore, Antonny chegou de sua viagem,_por só Deus sabe onde_.

Chegou fazendo barulho e já arrancando de nossa mãe,alguns gritos.

Do meu quarto eu pude ouvir alguns fragmentos de conversas.

_- Onde raios estava? Como você some e não nos avisa, Antonny?_

_- Não é como você se importasse. Para você ,mãe, só tens um filho. Agora,não enche que eu preciso descansar._

_- Antonny Cullen,não ouse subir essas escadas e dar as costas a sua mãe! – gritou ainda mais alto._

Mas ao que parece ele não deu ouvidos a ela.

Assim que ele adentrou o quarto, vi que o seu olhar estava diferente. _Algo_ havia acontecido e no meu interior me dizia que, aquilo ia feder para o meu lado.


End file.
